El autentico final de Mr Peabody & Sherman
by dimitrix
Summary: Un final alternativo a lo que podría haber sucedido en la pelicula del mismo nombre solo que esta vez se encuentra un giro inesperado que hace pensar que todo tenía una razón a lo que podría acontecer mas tarde


EL AUTENTICO FINAL DE MR. PEABODY & SHERMAN

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

 **El señor Peabody, el perro mas inteligente del mundo junto con su hijastro humano Sherman, consiguieron evitar que un agujero devorase el espacio-tiempo del planeta y al mismo tiempo impidiese que trajese consigo cualquier cosa que viniese del pasado a nuestro presente, ganaron la batalla contra la crisis del tiempo y todo volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, Sherman siguió yendo al instituto junto con su amiga Penny mientras Sherman seguía con sus experimentos en su torre casa, pero después de la aventura que pasaron yendo de época en época, ¿es posible que se hubiesen traído algo consigo y todavía siguiese por ahí y no se diesen cuenta.**

 **3 MESES DESPUÉS**

En algúna parte de Norteamérica se encontraba una cafetería donde mostraban las noticias en varios televisores alrededor de todo el establecimiento, todos estaban mirando atentamente a lo que ponían en directo, un presentador empezo a decir:

-Han pasado mas de tres meses desde que el querido perro Peabody, una de las cinco personas mas inteligentes del planeta y el primero en no ser humano haya conseguido salvarnos de lo que se conoce como una catástrofe cuántica temporal, un producto relacionado con la alteración de las lineas temporales que controlan nuestro tiempo tal y como lo seguimos, no sabemos a ciencia cierta si esta anomalía fue capaz de destruir nuestro universo o no, pero al menos de una cosa esta bastante clara, el señor Peabody ha conseguido salvarnos a todos nosotros una vez mas -finalizo el presentador y se vino la cabecera del programa.

Se cambio de presentador y ahora se mostró a una mujer rubia y con gafas que dijo:

-Ultima hora: Se han detectado extraños objetos alrededor de la órbita del planeta, hasta ahora no estamos muy seguros de que se trata pero según las imágenes captadas por un satélite de la NASA, confirma que se trata de una serie de vehículos espaciales siendo guiados por uno solo -se mostró una imagen en blanco y negro con un logo de la NASA en un rincón, la imagen mostraba una figura enorme junto con unos pequeños puntos blancos cayendo en picado alrededor del objeto grande-. Hasta ahora todavía no podemos corroborar si se tratan de naves espaciales con vida en ellas, pero según los astrólogos estos objetos caerán en la Tierra dentro de un dia como mucho, les mandaremos nueva informacíon muy pronto.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres se encontraba en la barra observando la noticia, el que estaba mas adelante era un hombre enorme y obeso con gorra de invierno.

-Je, ahora resulta que vienen alienigenas a la Tierra -se lo critico burlonamente, no se creía para nada que aquello hablase exactamente de seres del espacio.

-Hombre, resulta esto un poco mas convincente que lo que avistaron la semana anterior -repercuto alzando el brazo otro de los que estaban en la barra, este era uno que se encontraba a su lado y era un poco mas joven que él.

-Si, ¿pero que era exactamente eso que mostraron? -critico otro que estaba al lado del segundo.

-No lo se, dijeron que se trataba de un dron -opino sinceramente.

-No, un dron imposible, se movía demasiado ligero e iba demasiado rápido, un avión no podría haberse movido con esa fuerza -reafirmo el segundo analizando aquella figura.

-Ademas, eso tenía cola y hacía unos ruidos raros, ¿y que eran esas ráfagas purpura que lanzaba por delante? ¿De donde las lanzaba? -cuestiono el tercero aclarando ese otro hecho.

-No eran ráfagas, eran bolas de fuego y salían de su boca, y parecía que se estaba peleando con algo -indico el cuarto hombre que se encontraba al lado del tercero.

-¿Pero con que? A lo mejor era un experimento militar.

-Eso es cierto, ¿pero que era? ¿Porque parecía una gárgola?

-Eso no era una gárgola, eso era un dragón -dijo un chico que se poso al lado de todos ellos, tenía el pelo castaño con rulos atados por detrás y llevaba puesto un traje negro pero con ciertas similitudes parecidas a las de un dragón.

-¿Un dragón? -se extraño el segundo al oír esa mención.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? -cuestiono el primero con un cierto tono inquisitivo.

-Digamos que tengo bastante experiencia con bestias salvajes -concreto expresamente, entonces el camarero le sirvió una taza de té caliente y se dio un buen sorbo.

Los cuatro hombres se lo cuestionaron y alzaron la mirada de vuelta al televisor como intentando de entender que fue lo que habían visto en realidad, era posible que hubiese sido un dragón o no aquello que habían descubierto atacando en un campo, volvieron a dirigir la mirada hacía el chico como intentando de entender quien era ese.

-¿Quien eres tu? -pregunto el cuarto.

Termino su sorbo y apoyo la taza en la barra, entonces dijo con total sinceridad:

-Llamadme Hipo -declaro con un cierto tono entusiasta.

Les miro con una expresión seria y entonces dijo con total resentimiento:

-Ya vienen los alienigenas, es hora de pedir refuerzos -se propuso sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

FIN...

¿...O NO?


End file.
